


The Prettiest Butterfly

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kid Kara Danvers, Sharing a Bed, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Alex is packed and ready to head home for the holidays when she finds out that her best friend Lena will be alone for Christmas. Her mother is hounding her about being single, so she offers a compromise with Lena to make both of their holidays a bit easier.Neither one of them counted on the magic of Christmas and maybe falling in love along the way.





	The Prettiest Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates it and Happy Holidays for all of you other wonderful humans!  
> I'm posting a few days early because my laptop won't be making the trip to my parent's house with me. It has all of the Christmas tropes, because why not?
> 
> Side note: For all of the people that struggle through the holiday period, I want you to know that you are not alone and if you feel like you need to reach out please do it. Whether that means calling a support line, or reaching out to friends, if it helps you it's worth it. Even if you want to send me a message on tumblr to talk AgentCorp or something, you can find me at [childofsummor](http://childofsummor.tumblr.com/) over there.

Alex rushes into the lab, haphazardly sliding into her white coat and donning a pair of safety goggles as she attempts to message her mother and pour her lukewarm coffee down her throat all at the same time. A chuckle from the other side of the room has her looking up in surprise. She thought she would be the only person left on campus this close to Christmas and she only stayed this late because she was waiting for the results of her latest experiment. She relaxes when she realises that Lena Luthor is sitting across the room at her work station, papers arranged tidily in front of her.

“Hi Lena.” Alex smiles at her lab partner as she sits on her stool.

“Hey Alex, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going back to Midvale for Christmas?” Lena asks as she puts down her pen and reaches for her water bottle.

“Yeah I am, I was just waiting for these results. So once I finish here I’m going to start driving.” Alex sighs at the thought of the eight hour drive waiting for her. “What about you, shouldn’t you be back in Metropolis by now?”

“I’m actually staying here for Christmas this year.” Lena deflates slightly and awkwardly fidgets with the lid of her bottle.

“Won’t Lillian be mad that you won’t be home for the All American Christmas Card photoshoot?” Alex chuckles as she continues scrawling notes into her book.

“No.” Lena scoffs. “My parents will be on a retreat in Switzerland until the New Year and I’m pretty sure my brother will be drinking his way across Germany.”

Alex doesn’t like the idea of her friend spending the holidays on her own and as she finishes writing up the last of her notes an idea starts to form. Eliza has been nagging her for months about not having a girlfriend and Lena’s situation has presented her with a unique opportunity. Lena is openly bisexual and she hasn’t dated anyone since she broke up with Jack Spheer almost six months ago.

Alex packs all of her research away and tidies her desk before making her way over to Lena. “So I have a proposition for you.” Alex grins as Lena arches a perfect eyebrow in her direction.

“And what exactly would that be?” Lena flicks her notebook shut and focusses her attention on the redhead.

“Come home with me for Christmas. The food will be amazing, the company will be friendly and Midvale isn’t the worst place in the world to spend the holidays.” Alex raises a finger for each point that she lists off.

“What’s the catch here?” Lena smirks.

“It would be a huge help if you pretend to be my girlfriend, but that is completely up to you. It would get my mother off my back about my dating life, but not if it makes you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to do that I would still like you to come as my friend.” Alex rambles nervously as Lena stares at her in surprise.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Lena says after a pause.

“You wouldn’t be, I promise. Eliza loves having people to cook for and my Dad will definitely want to pick your brain about your research.” Alex smiles fondly as she thinks of her parents.

“Alright deal, I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend. It will definitely be more fun than hanging around here by myself.” Lena stands up and locks her papers into her desk drawer. “When do we leave?”

“Ideally, an hour ago, but I’ll call Mom while you pack and explain what’s happening.” Alex hugs Lena happily as they lock up the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex drives Lena back to her apartment and waits on the couch as the brunette makes her way into her room to pack. Alex dials Eliza and she picks up after three rings.

“Alex, why aren’t you on the road yet? It will be getting late by the time you get here if you don’t leave soon.” Eliza sounds worried.

“I know Mom, but my plans have changed slightly so I got held up.” Alex bites her lip nervously at the thought of the lie she is about to tell.

“Alexandra Danvers, you had better be coming home! Its Christmas Eve tomorrow and Kara will be heartbroken if you’re not here.” Eliza scolds her eldest daughter.

 “Mom, calm down! I should be on the road within the hour. I got held up because I’m bringing someone home with me.” Alex rushes out.

There is a lengthy pause and Alex has to check her phone to see if the call is still connected. She puts the phone back to her ear and flinches at the volume of her mother’s voice coming through the speaker. “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?! What’s her name? Where did you meet her? How long have you been dating?” Eliza rambles in excitement.

“Mom, breathe!” Alex rubs her forehead to alleviate some pressure. “We haven’t been dating very long and I was going to tell you when I got home, but her Christmas plans fell through so I invited her to come with me. Please don’t freak her out.”

“I’m just happy for you, darling. Now who is she?” Eliza asks at a more normal volume.

“Do you remember me telling you about my lab partner Lena?” Alex looks up as the brunette joins her with a large suitcase in tow.

“Of course! Oh Alex, she’s brilliant! I’m so happy for you and I can’t wait to tell your father.” Eliza crows in delight.

“Mom, Lena’s ready so I’m gonna go so we can get on the road.” Alex cuts her off before she can get too carried away.

“Yes of course, drive safe and text me at your stops.” Eliza demands.

“I will.” Alex rolls her eyes as Lena smirks at her.

“Love you, honey.” Eliza states.

“Love you too, Mom.” Alex hangs up the phone and points a finger in Lena’s direction. “Not a word, Luthor.”

“What did your Mom say?” Lena asks as they walk out of her apartment.

“She’s so excited that we’re probably gonna have to get married because she’s already obsessed with you.” Alex groans as Lena locks the door.

“Well I am a catch.” Lena winks as she walks past the redhead.

Alex groans pitifully. “Oh my God, what have I done?”

 

* * *

 

 

They make two stops on the way to Midvale and even though they have been friends for a while, Alex is pleasantly surprised at how much she is enjoying Lena’s company. They spend most of the trip coming up with a bit of a backstory to sell their relationship to Eliza and Jeremiah. Alex and Lena are both amused at how little they have to change about their history to make it believable. They also spend a good portion of the trip talking about what they are both comfortable with when it comes to displaying affection for each other. The two women are both notoriously reserved when it comes to expressing their feelings so they will easily get away with not kissing each other and Alex is positive that holding hands and sitting together will be more than enough to convince her parents. They are about ten minutes away from her family home and the brunette in the passenger seat has become noticeably quiet.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks as she blindly reaches out to pat Lena’s thigh.

“Just nervous.” Lena chuckles.

“If it gets too much at any point I’ll take you home, no questions asked.” Alex declares with a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to do that, Alex.” Lena says softly.

“I know. I’d still do it though.” Alex shrugs as she turns the car down a quiet street.

Alex can feel Lena staring at her as she turns the car onto her parent’s driveway, but she doesn’t have time to think about why because the front door swings open and her six year old sister runs out with a beaming smile. Her parents are close behind the excited child and they all wave happily from the deck as she turns off the engine.

“They’re gonna love you, I promise.” Alex states confidently as she opens her door to get out.

Kara speeds towards her once she is out of the car and Alex swings her in the air and tickles her until she is screaming in delight. Once they calm down a bit Kara’s eyes go wide in surprise and she pulls at Alex’s hair to get her to come closer so that she can whisper in her ear.

“Alex, who’s that?” Kara says loudly, while pointing at Lena as she gets out of the car.

Alex walks over to the brunette with Kara in her arms to introduce the two girls to each other. “Kara, this is my girlfriend Lena. Lena, this is my little sister Kara.”

“Lovely to meet you, Kara.” Lena waves awkwardly to the little girl with the big, blue eyes.

“Are you a princess?” Kara tilts her head to the side and studies Lena curiously. “Cos’ you’re pretty like a princess.”

Lena’s cheeks go pink at the praise and she stares at Alex helplessly.

“You’re right Kar, she is pretty like a princess.” Alex grins and winks at Lena as Kara giggles.

Eliza makes her way down the stairs, followed closely by Jeremiah. Alex is pulled into a group hug by her parents with Kara delightfully squished in the middle.

“It’s so good to have you home, Sweetie.” Eliza says as she ruffles Alex’s short hair.

Alex reaches out for Lena’s hand and pulls her friend in close. “Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lena. Alex has told us so much about you.” Eliza smiles and wraps her arms around the nervous brunette.

“She has?” Lena smirks at Alex once Eliza lets her go.

“You’re all she has been talking about for months. I’m surprised that it’s taken her this long to admit that you’re dating. Now come inside and have some dinner, we’ve kept some plates warm for you.” Eliza grins deviously as her eldest daughter turns a dark shade of red and reluctantly follows her into the house with her sister in her arms. Jeremiah takes Alex’s keys so that he can bring their bags inside while the girls eat their dinner.

Lena catches up with Alex in the hallway after Kara runs ahead to the kitchen to help Eliza. “What did your Mom mean when she said you’ve been talking about me for months?” The brunette fidgets nervously as she meets Alex’s eyes.

“Lena I spend around ninety percent of my time working in the lab and because you and I share a workspace that kind of means I spend most of my time with you. So when my mother calls me every week asking about my friends I’d rather tell her about the progress you are making than about Lucy’s drunken sexcapades.” Alex reassures the tense brunette.

“Yeah, I can see how Lucy might panic your mother.” Lena laughs as Alex rolls her eyes at the thought of her high energy roommate.

 “Come on let’s get our dinner before Kara starts picking at it.” Alex chuckles and takes Lena by the hand to guide her to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner passes quickly with Kara regaling everyone with stories of her best friend Winn’s ant farm. Soon enough the tiny blonde is nearly unconscious on the table and Lena is doing her best to hide her yawns from her hosts. Jeremiah notices everyone’s obvious exhaustion so he picks up his youngest daughter to take her to bed and leaves Eliza to deal with Alex and Lena.

Eliza leads them up the stairs and Lena can’t help but stare at the photos of Alex from when she was younger. Eliza notices her looking and promises Lena that she will show her Alex’s baby photos tomorrow, causing Alex to loudly protest. Eliza opens a door at the end of the hallway and gestures for them to go inside.

“Jeremiah put your bags in here earlier and I’ve got fresh towels in the ensuite for you. Lena if there’s anything you need, feel free to make yourself at home and if you can’t find something just ask Alex.” Eliza fusses around the room and just barely stops herself from turning the sheets back.

“Thank you again for everything, Mrs Danvers.” Lena shyly smiles as Alex’s mother approaches her.

“Please call me Eliza.” The tall blonde grins and wraps Lena up in a gentle hug. “And I’m so pleased you’re here.”

“Thank you Eliza.” Lena awkwardly returns the hug and blushes at the sight of the soft smile on Alex’s face.

“Right well I’ll leave the two of you to get settled. You must be exhausted after such a long drive.” Eliza hugs Alex before making her way to the door.

“Wait, we’re both sleeping in here?” Alex blurts out.

“Of course. You’re both adults and I’m under no illusions about your sleeping arrangements on campus. I was your age once too, you know.” Eliza grins deviously as the two young women turn bright scarlet and suddenly find the carpet the most interesting thing in the room.

“Mom, it’s fine. I can share with Kara.” Alex rubs her neck awkwardly as she forces her gaze up from the floor.

“Alex this is your home and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be yourself here. I love you and I would feel awful if you felt like you have to hide from me. Lena is clearly very special to you and I’m not going to stand in the way of you sharing intimacy with your girlfriend.” Eliza takes Alex’s hands in her own and squeezes them reassuringly.

“Mom! Lena and I aren’t going to have sex.” Alex gasps scandalised as the redness in her cheeks somehow manages to turn a shade darker.

“How many times do I have to tell you that intimacy and sex isn’t the same thing? Although if you do have sex please try to be quiet because Kara is in the next room and she is still too young for that kind of talk.” Eliza chuckles as Alex wordlessly opens and closes her mouth in shock.

When it becomes clear that neither girl is capable of speaking Eliza wishes them a good night and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

“Your mother is very open-minded.” Lena eventually says, breaking the silence that has settled across the room.

Alex groans and flops onto the bed. “My mother is embarrassing.” She mumbles.

“She genuinely cares about you though. Both of your parents seem very kind and supportive. You’re very lucky.” Lena sits delicately on the bed next to Alex and does her best to will the redness from her cheeks.

“I suppose you’re right. Are your parents not overly invested in your sexual health and safety?” Alex teases as she sits up.

“God no. When I reached puberty my mother gave me a book to explain the changes that would happen to my body and everything I learned about sex was from the other girls at boarding school.” Lena admits as she opens up her suitcase to get her pyjamas.

“Girls at boarding school, hey? I bet that was way more fun than the way I learned about sex.” Alex says suggestively and both girls burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of their situation.

“I can guarantee that it was.” Lena winks at Alex as she walks into the ensuite, missing the way that the redhead’s jaw drops and her eyes darken.

Alex uses the bathroom after Lena and they both settle into the bed together after the redhead turns the light off. They say goodnight to each other and Alex thanks Lena again for coming with her and making her Mom so happy. Lena chuckles and pulls the blanket up underneath her chin and it isn’t long before the brunette falls asleep. Alex is hyper aware of Lena’s body lying so close to hers and she can faintly smell the other girl’s perfume. She wonders how she never noticed Lena before now. Obviously her friend is brilliant and kind with a quick wit and a dry sense of humour, but she is also beautiful and soft, yet sexy as hell all at the same time.

She lies awake wondering what it would feel like if Lena was actually her girlfriend. She is surprised when she realises that she isn’t as scared as she thinks she should be, now that she knows that she wants it for real. Now she just has to work out how to tell Lena.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes slowly the next morning enveloped in a feeling of comfort and warmth. At some point through the night Alex has curled herself around Lena’s back and is now holding her tightly against her front. Lena doesn’t move and selfishly allows herself a few peaceful moments to rest with Alex’s arms wrapped around her waist. She knows that once Alex wakes up she won’t get to do this again so she savours it while she can. Lena has been harbouring a crush on Alex for months and she wonders if this trip will be her opportunity to tell the redhead how she feels.

Lena lightly dozes once it becomes clear that Alex won’t be waking up without some prompting. She suddenly becomes more wakeful when she feels a puff of air against her face. She cracks her eyes open and has to hold back a yelp of surprise at the sight of Kara’s bright blue eyes a mere inch away from her face. The little girl is still in her pyjamas with sleep tousled hair and a sad pout on her face.

“Hey Kara, is everything okay?” Lena mumbles through a yawn before looking at the clock on the bedside table. It’s still only 7am.

“I had a scary dream and Alex says that cuddles make it better. Can I cuddle with you?” Kara asks shyly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Lena’s heart melts at how adorable the girl is. She holds the blanket up so that the little blonde can scramble into the bed and she shuffles around until her head is nestled underneath Lena’s chin.

“Did you have a bad dream too?” Kara whispers.

“No.” Lena replies as she wraps an arm around Kara and soaks in the warmth of having a Danvers sister on either side of her.

“Then why is Alex giving you cuddles if you aren’t scared.” Kara asks in confusion.

“Sometimes friends cuddle with each other because they like each other.” Lena replies after a moment of consideration.

“Oh, okay.” Kara says as she absorbs this new information.

A soft chuckle from the open doorway alerts Lena to Eliza’s presence and the brunette turns her head to see the tall blonde smiling softly at the sight of the three girls curled up in bed together. Eliza walks slowly into the room and crouches down beside the bed to brush the hair out of Kara’s eyes.

“Good morning Lena, I’m sorry about this one inviting herself in.” Eliza says softly as Kara reaches out to take hold of her mother’s hand.

“She wasn’t a bother at all, I promise.” Lena replies nervously. She is suddenly feeling quite vulnerable having just woken up and being so close to both of Eliza’s daughters as she stands over the top of them.

“Jeremiah is cooking some breakfast and he was wondering if there is anything in particular that you would like?” Eliza asks.

“As long as there is coffee I don’t mind.” Lena admits truthfully pulling a laugh from Eliza.

“Alright, well we need to wake up Alex otherwise we’ll never make it to the fair today.” Eliza suddenly smirks deviously and Kara sits up in excitement.

“Tickle monster?” Kara grins.

“Tickle monster.” Eliza agrees with a nod.

“What’s tickle monster?” Lena asks as Kara jumps up so that she is standing on the bed.

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Eliza chuckles as she moves around to the other side of the bed.

Kara scrambles over the top of Lena and manages to step on her stomach in the process causing her to sit up in surprise. The little girl insists that Lena help them wake up Alex so she finds herself crouched and ready as Eliza counts them down from three.

As they get to one Kara and Eliza both shout “Tickle monster!” and immediately start poking Alex in the ribs. At a stern look from Kara, Lena joins in and they all laugh as Alex wakes up flailing in surprise. They tickle Alex until she has tears streaming down her face and the redhead grabs Lena and rolls them both so that the brunette is lying on top of her, using her body as a shield to protect her from her mother and sister.

“A human shield? Really?” Lena scoffs and sits up making Kara laugh.

“I’ll leave you two to get ready. Breakfast should be finished soon.” Eliza scoops up Kara and glides out of the room to the sound of the little blonde’s giggles.

“I fucking hate tickle monster.” Alex groans and rubs her face with her hands.

They both suddenly freeze as they realise that Lena is straddling Alex’s lap and that their bare thighs are touching each other because all of the shifting around caused their sleep shorts to ride up. Lena awkwardly clears her throat and slides off the bed to grab her clothes for the day. She gets dressed in the bathroom before heading downstairs for breakfast. She still can’t shake the image of how perfectly Alex fits between her thighs and the knowledge that she wants to do it again makes her cheeks tint pink.

 

* * *

 

 

The Christmas Eve fair in Midvale is much larger than Lena expected and they spend most of the day wandering around the various things to do and she is honestly exhausted. Jeremiah and Alex are currently off tracking down some food for lunch and Lena is with Eliza and Kara looking for somewhere quiet that they can eat. Eliza suddenly stops them and tells Lena that she is just going to go to the bathroom and asks if she will be okay to watch Kara for a moment. Lena nervously agrees and Eliza disappears into the crowd. Lena keeps a tight grip on Kara’s hand and moves them over to the side of the path out of the way of other pedestrians to wait for Eliza.

Kara tugs on Lena’s hand to get her attention and points excitedly at the stall that they have stopped in front of. It is set up for face painting and Kara is staring dreamily at a sample photo of a bright pink butterfly.

“Can I Lee? Please, please, please?” Kara pouts and Lena withers under the force of it.

“Okay.” Lena sighs and helps Kara up onto the stool.

Kara chatters happily to the lady painting her face about everything that they have done today and the woman humours her good-naturedly. She has clearly had a lot of practice because it only takes a few minutes to decorate Kara’s face with a large pink butterfly. She holds a mirror up for Kara to see and the little blonde smiles so hard Lena wonders if it hurts her face.

“Okay Lee, your turn.” Kara grins as she slides off the stool.

“That wasn’t the plan, Kara.” Lena blanches at the thought of walking around with face paint in public.

“But I want us to match.” Kara’s lip wobbles and her eyes suddenly fill with tears causing Lena to sigh in defeat.

“Fine.” Lena sits on the stool and Kara watches with rapt attention as the lady paints a matching purple butterfly onto her fair skin.

Once it is finished Kara declares her undying love for their butterflies and Lena pays the woman for her work. Eliza finds them at the stall and she fails to cover her snort of laughter at the sight of the giant butterflies covering their faces.

They find a spot to sit that is out of the way and Lena takes a photo and sends it to Alex so that they can find them. It doesn’t take long for Alex and Jeremiah to track them down and the redhead chokes down her laughter at the sight of Lena’s face.

“She got you with the pout didn’t she?” Alex grins as she passes Lena a container and a fork.

“Has anyone ever managed to say no to that face?” Lena grumbles causing Alex to chuckle.

“No but don’t worry, you’re the prettiest butterfly that I’ve ever seen.” Alex leans in and whispers so that only Lena can hear, causing her heart to race.

They finish their lunch and Kara declares that it is time for the ferris wheel. Alex informs Lena that it’s tradition to ride the ferris wheel before they go home. Thankfully the line isn’t too long and Jeremiah asks thoughtful questions about Lena’s research while they wait. Eliza, Jeremiah and Kara are loaded into a carriage first, leaving Alex and Lena in a carriage by themselves. It’s the first time all day that they have been alone together and Lena knows that she has to talk to Alex about her feelings while she has the chance.

“Thanks for being so cool with Kara; you didn’t have to do that.” Alex smiles and traces the edge of the butterfly wing on Lena’s face.

“Alex I need to talk to you about something.” Lena blurts out and Alex’s face falls.

“It’s too much isn’t it? My family is intense. I’m sorry Lena, I should have known better. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable.” Alex deflates sadly.

“No Alex that’s not it. If anything your family has made me like you more.” Lena admits.

“I don’t understand.” Alex’s brow scrunches in confusion and Lena finds it adorable.

“I really like you Alex and I thought that I could be happy with just being your friend, but seeing you with your family has made me realise that I want more with you. If that’s too much it’s okay. I can get myself back home and leave you in peace for Christmas.” Lena rushes out before she loses her sudden bout of confidence.

“I really like you too, Lena.” Alex admits bashfully and Lena’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You do?” Lena smiles hopefully.

“Of course I do.” Alex laces her fingers with Lena’s and smiles happily.

“So what does this mean?” Lena marvels at how perfectly their hands fit together.

“I know we haven’t been on a date or anything but we’ve been friends for so long already, would you, maybe like to try being my girlfriend? Not a pretend girlfriend either, but a real one?” Alex rambles nervously.

“I would love that.” Lena’s heart is racing at the direction their conversation has gone. She fully expected that she would be making her way back to her empty apartment tonight after this conversation, but now Alex is her girlfriend!

“Would it be okay if I kiss you?” Alex bites her lip and butterflies erupt in Lena’s stomach.

“Yes.” Lena breathes into the small space left between them. Alex closes the gap and presses their lips together. Lena’s heart races at the contact and she threads her fingers into Alex’s short auburn hair. Alex deepens the kiss and Lena completely forgets where they are until a sudden jolt startles them apart. The ride is over and they have started unloading the carriages.

They both do their best to tame their hair as their carriage gets closer and closer to being unloaded. Eliza, Jeremiah and Kara are hopping off when Lena notices a purple smear of paint on Alex’s upper lip.

“Oh my fucking God.” Lena mumbles in absolute horror.

“What? What happened?” Alex looks around fearfully, unsure of why Lena’s eyes have gone so wide.

“I can’t fucking believe our first kiss happened while I have a giant butterfly painted on my face. This is so embarrassing.” Lena groans miserably as their carriage stops in front of the attendant and he lets them out. Alex takes Lena’s hand and walks them over to her family with a beaming smile on her face.

 “So did you girls have fun?” Jeremiah nudges Alex playfully.

“Alex, you have a little something on your face.” Eliza passes Alex a napkin as she indicates that she needs to wipe her lip.

For the first time all day Lena is thankful for the butterfly on her skin because it hides the redness that blooms across her cheeks when Alex wipes the purple paint off her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the dishes have been cleared away after dinner everyone migrates into the lounge room to watch a movie. Kara is obviously exhausted after such an eventful day but she is determined to stay up with everyone else. The little girl excitedly informs Lena that Santa will be coming tonight and that she was good all year to make sure that she is on his nice list. Lena takes a seat on one end of the couch while Alex and Kara go through a stack of DVDs to pick which movie they will be watching. Eliza and Jeremiah settle onto the two recliners after the lights have been dimmed. Alex loads the disc into the tray and flops onto the couch with her head in Lena’s lap. The redhead gently laces their fingers together before pressing a kiss to the back of Lena’s hand. Kara uses her sister’s moment of distraction to launch herself up onto Alex’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her in the process. Lena chuckles at the disgruntled look on Alex’s face as Kara squirms around getting comfortable. Once the little blonde is happily sprawled across her sister they all focus on the movie.

Lena gently starts running her fingers through Alex’s short hair, occasionally scraping across her scalp with her nails. Lena’s heart flutters at the adoring smile Alex sends her way at the action. Kara falls asleep ten minutes into the movie with her hands fisted in the loose material of Alex’s pyjama shirt. Alex falls asleep around ten minutes after that. Lena doesn’t even know what movie they are watching because she spends the entire time taking in every minute detail of her new girlfriend and her little sister curled up in her lap. She has no idea how she managed to get so lucky.

Eliza and Jeremiah share a knowing look as they realise that both of their girls are asleep and Lena hasn’t looked in the direction of the television once since they sat down. They are both so happy that Alex has managed to find a girl as kind and intelligent as Lena Luthor. The brunette clearly adores their daughter and what more could a parent ask for?

Jeremiah grabs the remote and turns off the television before standing up. “It’s been a long day and I think it’s time we head off to bed.”

“Can you get Alex upstairs?” Eliza asks Lena as Jeremiah gently scoops up Kara without waking either of his girls.

“Of course.” Lena smiles as Jeremiah pats her shoulder and wishes her a goodnight before making his way upstairs with Kara.

“Sleep well, Sweetheart.” Eliza drops a kiss into Lena’s hair as she moves to follow her husband.

“Good night Eliza.” Lena blushes at the motherly affection being shown to her. She gently shakes Alex until she is sitting up bleary eyed and yawning. She takes her girlfriend by the hand and they walk slowly upstairs together with Alex leaning into Lena’s warmth. They brush their teeth before settling in bed together.

It’s different tonight now that they are actually together. Alex is more awake after moving around and she wraps an arm around Lena before settling her face against the brunette’s neck and breathing deeply. Lena shifts onto her side putting them face to face. Alex smiles softly before leaning forward to kiss her.

This kiss is much softer than their first but it still makes Lena’s blood thrum in her veins. She tangles her fingers into Alex’s hair as she deepens the kiss and the redhead moans softly in response. Alex’s hand slides from her waist down to her ass and squeezes gently. Lena gasps into Alex’s mouth and they shift so that the redhead is laying on top of her, pressing her body down into the mattress. Their kissing becomes much more heated when Alex grinds her hips down into Lena’s and the brunette’s hand finds its way into the redhead’s shirt. Alex reluctantly breaks the kiss as she takes in the sight of Lena breathing heavily beneath her. The usually pale skin is flushed, her eyes are dark and her lips are deliciously kiss-swollen.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Alex breathes in wonder.

“So are you.” Lena smiles as she tugs Alex closer by her shirt.

“We have to go to sleep.” Alex presses a chaste kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. “Kara’s gonna be in here so early to wake us up for presents.”

Lena chuckles as Alex groans and rolls off of her. “You’re right and besides, we will have plenty of private, uninterrupted time to continue this once we get back to my apartment.” Lena’s voice drops an octave as she whispers into Alex’s ear, delighting in the sudden ragged breath Alex chokes out at her words.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Alex presses herself against Lena’s body and does her best to calm her rapidly beating heart.

“Good night Alex.” Lena does her best to ignore the damp feeling between her thighs as her girlfriend wraps an arm around her waist.

“Night Lena.” Alex smiles happily. No matter what will be under the tree for her tomorrow, Lena is by far the best thing to happen to her this Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena startles awake at the sound of the door slamming open and bouncing off the wall. She opens her eyes just in time to see Kara take a running leap onto the bed, landing directly on top of Alex. Her girlfriend sits up in alarm and Kara grabs her by the face and shakes her excitedly.

“It’s Christmas!” Kara screeches causing the two girls to flinch at the volume.

Alex wraps her arms around Kara before rolling them both over so that the little blonde is pinned down between the two older girls. “Lena and I need five more minutes.”

“No Alex! It’s Christmas and Santa was here, there’s no time for sleep.” Kara squawks indignantly as she tries to pry Alex’s eyelids open with her fingers, kneeing Lena’s boob in the process. Lena clutches at the sore spot and rolls away from the sisters, almost toppling out of the bed in the process.

“Kara, what did I say about waking up Alex and Lena?” Eliza’s voice cuts in sternly from the doorway.

“Not to.” Kara hangs her head guiltily as Alex sits up.

“What time is it?” Alex asks through a yawn as she attempts to brush down the tendrils of hair that are sticking out in all directions.

“Just after six thirty.” Eliza smiles grimly as Alex scrubs a hand across her face in an attempt to wake herself up properly.

“That’s actually later than I expected.” Alex turns her head and watches as Lena sits up and Kara tucks herself in under the brunette’s arm for a hug. “How long were you holding her off?”

“A bit over half an hour.” Eliza chuckles and sits herself on the end of the bed. She watches fondly as Lena rubs soothing circles across Kara’s back in an attempt to calm some of her bubbling energy.

“Morning.” Alex leans over and kisses Lena on the cheek before doing the same to her little sister.

“Ho Ho Ho! I have a special delivery.” Jeremiah shouts as he walks into the room holding an armful of brightly wrapped gifts. He hands Eliza a present as he kisses her on the forehead before tossing three more parcels at Alex’s head and keeping one for himself. Alex manages to deflect two but one of them smacks her directly in the face causing her to groan as Kara cackles in amusement. Alex passes the smallest gift to Kara and quickly checks the names on the last two before handing one to Lena and keeping one for herself.

“Hey are you okay?” Alex asks in concern when she notices that Lena’s eyes have gone wide and her lower lip is trembling.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting any gifts.” Lena says quietly as she stares at the wrapped package in her lap.

“Hey now kiddo, you’re part of the Danvers clan now. We weren’t gonna let you miss out.” Jeremiah says jovially as he sits on the bed next to Eliza.

“Even if Alex did only give us two days notice.” Eliza chuckles as she slaps at Alex’s blanket covered leg.

“Yeah! Me and Mom and Dad went shopping while you were driving home.” Kara adds in cheerfully, unaware of the emotional state that the brunette is falling into.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Lena says embarrassed at the effort that was made to accommodate her presence.

“We wanted to.” Jeremiah places a hand on her blanket covered foot in reassurance. “Now let’s open these bad boys so we can head downstairs.”

“Yes!” Kara screams as she tears into her wrapping paper.

Lena carefully peels back the tape and unfolds the bright paper, taking extra care to not rip it unnecessarily. She uncovers a soft red sweater and she gently runs her fingertips over the flying silver reindeer that wrap around the sleeves. It takes her a moment to realise that the room has gone silent and she is alarmed to notice that she has tears trailing down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

“I’m so sorry, this is embarrassing.” She says hastily as she does her best to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“I agree, the matching sweaters are embarrassing but its tradition. There’s no need to cry.” Alex shuffles closer to Lena and wraps an arm around her waist in an attempt to soothe her emotional girlfriend.

“No it’s not that.” Lena chuckles at Alex’s attempt to make her feel better. “This is the first Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Kara gasps in horror at Lena’s admission. “Have you been on the naughty list?”

“No, my mother has always been very strict about giving her children gifts because she doesn’t want us to be spoiled.” Lena admits to the stunned Danvers family.

“Well you’re in for a very different kind of Christmas this year. Now everyone put on your sweaters so we can go take photos.” Jeremiah jumps up off the bed and pulls his sweater over his head. The sweater is a bright red with a trail of silver reindeer wrapping around the sleeves and a large J embroidered across the chest. Everyone dons their sweaters and they are identical, except for the letter on the chest signifying the owner of the sweater by their initial.

Lena’s heart feels full as she traces the L on her chest and Kara jumps up into her father’s arms. She and Alex get out of bed and follow the others downstairs. Alex stops her just before they reach the living room and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. Lena wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and deepens the kiss, hoping to convey the depth of her feelings that she doesn’t quite know how to articulate.

They break apart as Eliza walks past with a tray of steaming mugs and a knowing smirk. “There will be time for that later girls.”

Jeremiah sets up the camera and they all stand in front of the tree in their matching sweaters. They take what feels like hundreds of photos before they sit down to open presents. Kara is nearly vibrating with excitement at this point, but Alex and Lena are more excited about the coffees that Eliza gives them once they settle in next to each other.

The little blonde carefully checks the names on all of the presents as she hands them out to everyone in the room. She sounds out the letters as she goes and happily skips each gift to the person it belongs to. Lena feels tears threatening again at the small pile of gifts piled onto her lap with her name carefully printed onto the tags.

They take turns going around in a circle opening their gifts one at a time. Eliza warns Lena that most of her gifts were picked out by Kara, but she doesn’t care in the slightest. This is by far the best Christmas she’s ever had. She receives a beautiful leather bound journal, engraved pens, a new book bag, a potted succulent and her absolute favourite thing of the day; a necklace with a silver scroll of paper as the pendant. Alex has a matching necklace with the scissors pendant and Kara has the one with the rock pendant. The little blonde was very excited that they were all a part of a set. Lena wants to wear hers forever because it’s proof that she’s a part of something truly special.

 

* * *

 

 

They go to bed early that night, completely exhausted from the high energy and massive amounts of food consumed throughout the day. Kara wants to sleep with Alex and Lena and no-one has the heart to tell her no, so the little blonde snuggles down between the two older girls. They pass out almost immediately and Eliza sneaks in to take photos of her girls all peacefully sleeping together. Alex is cocooned under the doona with only part of her face and a tuft of hair showing, while Kara has latched onto Lena like a koala. Eliza chuckles at the sight of her youngest holding her sister’s girlfriend in a chokehold, like she’s afraid the brunette will disappear if she lets go. It seems both of her daughters are quite taken with Lena Luthor. If she’s being honest with herself she is too.

“Alex has found a good one, hasn’t she?” Jeremiah whispers as he wraps his arms around his wife.

“She really has.” Eliza smiles as they leave the girls to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

All too soon their holiday comes to an end and it is time for Alex and Lena to make the drive back to school. Kara sobs hysterically and has to be pried away from them both so that they can put their things in the car. Eliza and Jeremiah both hug them tightly and wish them safe travels and they promise that they will come back to visit on their next break. Alex gets emotional as her sister cries for her to stay so she clutches onto Lena’s hand tightly for support.

They are both silent as they drive away from the Danvers household, each lost in their own thoughts. Alex eventually turns on the radio and they entertain themselves by singing along to the songs that they know and making up words to the songs that they don’t. They make two stops for fuel and food and another stop so that Alex can kiss Lena breathless.

They arrive at Lena’s apartment just before dinner and Alex carries her suitcase upstairs as the brunette orders food for them both. Dinner arrives quickly and they eat on the couch as they watch a movie. Lena takes their plates to the kitchen once they are finished eating and she loads them into the dishwasher. Alex is sprawled out on the couch when she returns, so Lena has no choice but to straddle her waist and kiss her.

The kiss quickly grows heated and Lena sits up and pulls off her shirt. They are finally in a place that is free from interruptions and delicate ears and Lena plans on making the most of it. Alex wholeheartedly agrees so they make their way into Lena’s bedroom, shedding clothes as they go.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena groans as the sound of her girlfriend’s alarm buzzes on the bedside table. Her muscles are pleasantly sore from their activities last night and she stretches languidly as she gets out of bed. Alex is blissfully unaware of the noise and movement around her as she continues to sleep soundly. After five years of living together she knows to leave the redhead where she is so she goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker. Lena double checks the bags at the door to make sure that they have everything packed and ready as Alex shuffles out to the kitchen.

“Good morning darling.” Lena wraps her arms around Alex and squeezes her excitedly.

“Morning.” Alex mumbles as she reaches for a cup to pour some coffee into. “You’re very chipper today.”

“Can you blame me? We’re going to Midvale today, tomorrow is our anniversary and the day after that is Christmas. It’s my favourite time of year.” Lena bounces excitedly.

“You would be the only person in the world that’s this excited to visit your in-laws.” Alex snorts in amusement.

“They remind me of you, of course I like them.” Lena presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek before gently shoving her towards the bathroom. “Now hurry up! We’ll get stuck in traffic if we don’t leave soon.”

“Alright, alright.” Alex quickly drains her coffee and rushes through her morning routine. She knows how persistent Lena can get when she’s excited. Her girlfriend is almost as bad as Kara. Thinking about the bond that Lena and Kara have developed over the years makes Alex’s heart clench happily. She still can’t believe how lucky she is that Lena loves her.

Alex packs their bags into the car while Lena talks excitedly on the phone to Kara. She manages to get all of the presents stacked onto the back seat without damaging any of the wrapping paper and signals to her girlfriend that it’s time to go. After not having any gifts to hand out at her first Danvers Christmas, the brunette has gone overboard buying presents every year since. Lena claims it’s because she’s making up for all of the holidays she missed out on when she was growing up and Alex can’t fault her for that.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes up just after four o’clock on Christmas morning and she is too excited to go back to sleep. She lies in bed staring at Alex until she feels like a lunatic, so she slips out of bed and quietly heads downstairs. She goes over to the brightly decorated tree and locates the tiny wrapped box with Alex’s name on it.

“Too excited to sleep?” Eliza’s voice whispers from the direction of the kitchen making Lena jump in surprise.

“Yeah, I was worried that I might accidentally wake her up and blow the surprise.” Lena admits as she puts the box back under the tree.

“I couldn’t sleep either. Knowing that you are going to officially be a part of the family is so exciting. It’s all Kara has been able to talk about for weeks; I’m honestly surprised she hasn’t accidentally told Alex yet.” Eliza guides Lena into the kitchen and pours her a cup of tea.

“I’m actually kind of nervous.” Lena fiddles with her teacup anxiously.

“Alex loves you so much and I know it doesn’t mean as much but Kara, Jeremiah and I all love you as well. It means the world to us that you are including us when you propose to Alex.” Eliza hugs Lena tightly as the brunette’s eyes shine with happy tears.

“I love you too, Eliza.” Lena melts into the hug and chuckles as a kiss is pressed into her hair.

“You’d better head back up to bed because I’d imagine Kara will be up soon and I love that girl, but we don’t want her accidentally spoiling the surprise right before you get the chance to ask.” Eliza chuckles and takes their cups to the sink.

“Merry Christmas, Eliza.” Lena smiles at the older woman, before heading back upstairs and settling in bed beside her girlfriend. It has always amazed her how deeply Alex can sleep, but tonight it has worked to her advantage.

Lena lies in bed smiling and after what feels like no time at all there comes a shout of “It’s Christmas!” from down the hall. Lena can hear the footsteps thunder down the stairs and then back up before the door swings open and Kara launches herself at their bed. Twelve year old Kara is all arms and legs and bony knees and she crashes down completely on top of her sister. Alex startles awake with a snort and a groan as Kara giggles in delight.

“Do we have to do that every year?” Alex frowns at her exuberant little sister.

“How else will you know it’s Christmas?” Kara smiles before jumping back up off the bed and rushing down the hall to get Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Merry Christmas darling.” Lena says as they both sit up against the headboard.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Alex leans over and kisses Lena softly.

“You two are so gross.” Kara states as she re-enters the room with Eliza and Jeremiah in tow.

“Merry Christmas girls.” Jeremiah winks at Lena before tossing them their first gifts of the day.

Alex wasn’t kidding when she first told Lena that the matching sweaters are a tradition. Lena has kept and treasured every one that she has received. This year’s sweaters are deep blue and covered in snowflakes. They all pull on their sweaters and make their way downstairs to make coffees and open presents.

As they do every year, they all take turns opening presents as Kara hands them out in a circle. Alex notices that everyone seems to be overly excited this year, but maybe her coffee just hasn’t kicked in yet. She’s thinking about making a start on breakfast when her mother mentions that there is one present left. Lena goes stiff beside her and that is definitely weird. Lena fucking loves every part of Christmas and there is no reason for her to be nervous.

“Alex before you open this present I just want to say something.” Lena turns and takes Alex’s hands in her own and squeezes tightly.

“Yeah, what is it?” Alex does her best to smile reassuringly, but everyone is staring at her like her hair is about to catch fire and she’s really confused right now.

“I love you so much and being with you has made me so happy. You make me feel so loved and appreciated every single day. You have given me so much and opened up your heart and shared your family with me and I want to make it official.” Lena nods at Kara and the lanky blonde quickly jumps up and carefully passes the small wrapped box to her big sister.

“What?” Alex’s heart is thudding painfully in her chest. She’s pretty confident that she knows what’s happening, but surely this can’t be happening? Tears prickle at the back of her eyes at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Lena and she absolutely can’t wait.

“Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?” Lena asks once Alex has unwrapped the box and carefully opened the lid.

“Yes! Oh my God yes!” Alex shouts once she sees the ring. She launches forward and nearly topples them both off the couch with the force of her kiss. She holds out a shaking hand so that Lena can slide the ring onto her finger and she realises that they both have tears streaming down their cheeks. Once the ring is sitting snugly on her finger she kisses Lena again before she remembers that there are other people in the room with them. Eliza is openly sobbing in delight and Jeremiah is shedding a few tears as he records the moment with his camera.

“Does this mean that Lena is finally my sister for real?” Kara asks excitedly.

“Yeah Kar, you get to have two big sisters now.” Alex opens her arms for Kara to climb into.

“This is the best day ever! Lena is way cooler than you.” Kara giggles at the affronted look on the redhead’s face and quickly climbs into her new sister’s lap instead.

“You guys were in on this?” Alex asks her parents as they hug her.

“Of course! We helped Lena buy the ring.” Eliza admits fondly as she hugs her new daughter.

“I love you so much.” Alex declares before kissing Lena again, much to Kara’s growing disgust.

“I love you too and I absolutely can’t wait to marry you.” Lena laughs happily as Alex picks her up and spins her excitedly.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married! You’re going to be the best wife ever. I am so fucking happy right now!” Alex declares as her parents head in to the kitchen to get a start on breakfast.

“Not as happy as me.” Lena smiles blissfully before kissing her fiancée one more time.


End file.
